<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Duck Named Sir Edward by sicklingg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956410">A Duck Named Sir Edward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklingg/pseuds/sicklingg'>sicklingg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sir Edward [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadbastian, Ducks, M/M, Sad Sebastian, Titanic AU, but its not the end of him i promise, ciel dies its inevitable, ciel is a sweet baby, ciel just wants someone to love him, i promise its not like the movie, ptsd ciel, sebastian comforting children before they die, sebastian is so kind, smart ciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklingg/pseuds/sicklingg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship was going down. It was inevitable, and Sebastian knew it. He sat on a large bed in an abandoned room with a group of small children, his arms wrapped around their little bodies. He held them close as he hummed softly. The Titanic rocked them all to the tune of impending death; the most ominous lullaby. Shouts and screams were deafening. Above deck, the sound of their cries echoed against the crackling walls, but the children had grown used to it by now. It had been about an hour or so since the boat first shook, and the screams hadn’t stopped since. The chilling echos had become nothing but white noise. Sebastian, the kind man he was, had insisted they were all going to be alright… and the children, being young and naïve, trusted him completely, despite having only known him for a short while.</p><p>This is being written for Sebaciel Week 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SebaCiel, Sebastian Michaelis/ Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian/Ciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sir Edward [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sir Edward Origin Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship was going down. It was inevitable, and Sebastian knew it. He sat on a large bed in an abandoned room with a group of small children, his arms wrapped around their little bodies. He held them close as he hummed softly. The Titanic rocked them all to the tune of impending death; the most ominous lullaby. Shouts and screams were deafening. Above deck, the sound of their cries echoed against the crackling walls, but the children had grown used to it by now. It had been about an hour or so since the boat first shook, and the screams hadn’t stopped since. The chilling echos had become nothing but white noise. Sebastian, the kind man he was, had insisted they were all going to be alright… and the children, being young and naïve, trusted him completely, despite having only known him for a short while. </p>
<p>Ocean water was already seeping through the floor. It soaked the carpet and sloshed icily to the rhythm of both the ship’s creaks and Sebastian’s hums. </p>
<p>The little children were like a nest of baby rabbits, all nestled into the man under piles of blankets and hugging their comfort items. Some of them were members of the upper class: undoubtedly abandoned, still in their nice night clothes and warmed by soft, washed hair. Others were poorer: skinny arms and legs, with holes in their leather shoes and without anyone who would remember them. It was a striking disparity-- a noticeable one-- but, no part of it mattered to Sebastian, for, in his eyes, they all deserved someone to keep them safe and warm in their final hours. Perhaps some of these children had never been in a fancy stateroom before and this was their chance to try it out. It was a terrible shame, Sebastian silently lamented, that none of them would see the next morning. </p>
<p>All the lifeboats had been taken. These children— these poor, poor children— were either left behind by accident or abandoned. Sebastian had gathered all of them together and taken them to a stateroom. If he was able to, he got them their dolls and blankies. For some, it was too late to have theirs, so Sebastian held those children close on his lap, rocking them. The shock of their situation had worn off by now and they were staring at the man who took them in, eyes wide and unsure what to do. They had tears on their cheeks, red-rimmed eyes, and shaking bodies. Sebastian needed to calm them down, relax them and hopefully get them to sleep. He didn’t want them to be awake when the ship finally sank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one child that stood out the most to Sebastian. A little boy, maybe eleven or twelve who had soft ashen blue hair, pale skin, and a gap tooth. His eyes were deep blue and intelligent, but he was silent--just staring at Sebastian. The man had seen him on the deck before, playing by himself with a ratty stuffed bunny, which he had with him now. The blue had faded to gray, and its ears were bare of fur from years of chewing. It seemed its paws were the same. The rabbit had maybe three whiskers left and buttons for eyes since the old ones were lost long ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like me to tell you all a story?” Sebastian looked out at the group and was met with nods and quiet murmurs of consent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should it be of…?” he smiled softly to them, running his fingers through the hair of a little girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all looked around, looking for inspiration. One child held up her stuffed duck. It was once a sunny yellow color, but years of play had turned it grayish brown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A duck!!” she smiled wide, excited at the idea of her stuffie starring in the story. He smiled sweetly—who was Sebastian to deny her this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Once upon a time, there was a duck… I’m having a hard time remembering… what was their name?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir Edward…” The blue-eyed boy murmured, hiding his face in the man’s chest, unsure if his idea was a good one.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A noble name for a noble duck.” he smiled, petting him softly, the child leaned into his hand, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was Sir Edward doing?” The first little child asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your name, Sweetie?” Sebastian asked her, still petting the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“August!” she put her head on the man’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Ciel.” the child Sebastian was petting informed him, beginning to come out of his shell. The rest of the children chimed in, all telling Sebastian their names. Alora, Emma, Hazel, Elijah, Abel, Josh, John, David, Peter, Ansel, Emerald, Elizabeth, Abigail. Sebastian did his best to keep the names straight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So once upon a time, there was a duck named Sir Edward. Now, Sir Edward wanted to visit his friends who all lived in a castle with a candy floss farm next door. His friend’s names were Ciel, August, Alora, Emma, Hazel, Elijah, Abel, Josh, John, David, Peter, Ansel, Emerald, Elizabeth, Abigail” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The children giggled, excited that they were put into the story. They cuddled closer to the man, all of them trying to be on his lap. Sebastian compromised and wrapped them up in the duvet, holding the smallest of them, except Ciel wouldn’t let go of him. He wanted to be held and listen to his heartbeat and again; who was Sebastian to deny him comfort in his final moments?  The ship tilted, pushing Sebastian and the kids closer to the wall, but the little ones didn’t seem to notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward and Ciel, August, Alora, Emma, Hazel, Elijah, Abel, Josh, John, David, Peter, Ansel, Emerald, Elizabeth, and Abigail all went outside to get a snack. Down from the sky, clouds of candy floss were floating down. That’s how you harvest it after all. And they all ran over to eat it. It was so sweet and sticky. Sir Edward got it in his feathers and August had to help him get clean…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story continued, Sebastian’s words were simple so all the children could understand. When it was over, they demanded another one and Sebastian agreed instantly. The kids all got to pick different events in the story. Where did Sir Edward go? What kind of adventure did they have? What was his favorite food? Ciel showed himself to be very outgoing, comfortable speaking now that he wasn’t terrified and confused. He always had something to add to the story. Most of the time it was about a bunny rabbit and, of course, Sebastian added it in, pleased to see this little boy smile so wide. He was glad to be able to make him happy before he died.</p>
<p> Sebastian told them their story in a calm, slow voice that he hoped made them sleepy. It worked, and soon the younger ones were drifting to sleep. Sebastian wished they never woke up again; If they did, they would wake to pain and terror, and these sweet babies didn’t deserve that at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older ones were aware of the tilt, the Titanic starting to go underwater. Sebastian pets them, laying them next to the little ones and kissing each on their foreheads. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you wake up you’ll be with Sir Edward…” he murmured softly. “He’ll greet you at the gates of his castle and take you inside for tea and cookies… So hurry up and sleep… close your eyes and rest… I promise it’ll all be okay…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian hated lying to these kids, but it was better to have them calm than panicking. He hummed, stroking their hair and listening to their steady breathing. In the end, there were only two children left awake. Ciel and August had wanted to stay up, both of them perfectly content to sit on his lap and cuddle. August talked a lot, mostly telling Sebastian about her father. He was so nice and had given her this ducky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know where he went, though…” she murmured, resting her head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “He gave me a hug and kissed my head and then went into the crowd and I couldn’t find him… I miss him..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This poor little girl couldn’t have been more than six years old. She had a whole life to live but it would never happen. August would die with the rest of them on this God-forsaken ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> August cuddled with her duck, looking up at Sebastian. “Do you know where Dad is…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian did his best to hide the devastation on his face. August was left to die by herself while her father ran off. Maybe he got on a lifeboat or maybe he jumped. Maybe he was on the deck,  but regardless, this child was going to die without her father beside her. That is what Sebastian was for. He was here to comfort the children in their last hours. No one would ever know of him and how he told these children stories of a duck named  Sir Edward, or how he wiped their tears and tucked them into bed. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t doing this because he would be remembered and talked about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Your Highness, I do.” Sebastian smiled kindly, giving her a title she would never have had in her life. August’s old dress and bare feet said that plainly. The little girl giggled, hiding her face in her duck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he, Mister ‘Bastian?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe I saw him flying away with Sir Edward and when you fall asleep the duck will come and take you to him. You’ll both be happy and live in a castle and you’ll be a princess with all the toys and candy you can imagine…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know I’ll be a princess?” August pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She thought the idea of her father being with Sir Edward was nice, but couldn’t believe that she could be royalty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I spoke with Sir Edward and he said so. But you need to go to bed for it to happen. Princesses go to bed on time.” Sebastian said softly as he tucked her in bed with her duck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, honey.” he smiled, kissing her forehead. “When you wake up, it’ll all be gone…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>August nodded, curling up, realizing how sleepy she was. It was quite late, after all. She smiled, hiding her face in her duck, thrilled at the idea of being a princess in the morning. She wanted to stay awake, but it was warm and cozy in bed and she simply couldn’t help but fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Sebastian was left with Ciel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Friend For Sir Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>August hadn’t been asleep a minute before Ciel looked up at Sebastian. “We’re going to die, aren’t we, ‘Bastian?” He asks in a whisper. He doesn't sound afraid or sad, just quizzical and curious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August hadn’t been asleep a minute before Ciel looked up at Sebastian. “We’re going to die, aren’t we, ‘Bastian?” He asks in a whisper. He doesn't sound afraid or sad, just quizzical and curious.</p><p> Sebastian bites his lip, moving off the bed to a chair across the room, the carpet squelching under his feet. He didn’t want to lie to this child. Ciel was so intelligent; Sebastian was sure he would see right through any story he told about the outcome of this situation but he tried anyway.  </p><p>"Hey. Let's not say that. It isn't-"</p><p> "-Don't gloss over it. We're gonna die soon. And... that's okay. Just... If I die, I wanna die... in your arms, just like this. " Ciel curled into the man, holding onto him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian frowned. " Ciel, you shouldn't... you shouldn't think like that. You should just... try to rest. Perhaps we will be rescued while you rest-"</p><p> </p><p> "-No,” the sweet boy interrupted again. "I'll stay awake with you. Because... If we're all asleep, then you'll die alone, and... I want you to have someone, and if that someone is me... then... okay." Ciel offered the man a weak smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Sebastian stroked his hair, sitting in an armchair with the boy. It was large and cushy with dark blue velvet and a blanket draped over the back. Water was pooling at its legs and at Sebastian’s feet. It already began to seep into the soles of Sebastian’s fine shoes. The man grabbed that blanket and swaddled Ciel in it, holding him on his lap, which Ciel had no complaints with. Instead, he cuddled into him, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest and listening to his breathing and heartbeat. </p><p>“Do you have any more stories about Sir Edward?” The child looked up at him, his blue eyes so sad. </p><p>He nodded slowly, “Of course, Little one. I have many many stories about Sir Edward.”</p><p>“It’s too bad I’ll die before you can tell them all to me…” Ciel said quietly, almost too quietly for Sebastian to hear. </p><p>Sebastian didn’t have the heart to deny this. He didn’t want to lie anymore. “I’ll make sure you hear a few before then, Honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“One morning Sir Edward was swimming in his pond. It was a large pond and he couldn’t even touch the bottom. But he was a brave duck and knew he would be okay.”</p><p>Ciel listened quietly, his head on the man’s chest. He may have been very intelligent but he was still a child and acted very much like one. He enjoyed these stories very much.</p><p>“Sir Edward was looking for his…” The man trailed off, giving Ciel a chance to pick what the duck was searching for.”</p><p>“....Friend..” The child suggested softly, “He wants someone to play with.”</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, nodding in agreement with Ciel. </p><p>“Right. So Sir Edward was searching for his friend in the pond. He wanted to play hopscotch with them… They hadn’t shown up for breakfast and he was a bit worried…”</p><p>The man continued his story, letting Ciel add details and soon the baby was giggling and laughing, his cheeks pink. He seemed to have forgotten about their situation and Sebastian wasn’t about to remind him. He wanted to let Ciel laugh and be a child for as long as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian hadn’t known this child for even a whole day, hardly more than an hour, and here he was, hugging him and comforting him before they died. The boy was so small; he was underweight and short, and he fit perfectly on Sebastian’s lap. This small child was so cuddly, so compliant, and so calm with his fate. He seemed not to care as long as he was with Sebastian, which was good, as Sebastian didn’t plan on leaving any of the children at all. Not until they were taken to Heaven by Sir Edward. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel had been clingy since Sebastian found him. Right after the iceberg hit, the lifeboats started filling.</p><p>Everyone seemed to know that there wasn’t going to be enough room, so there was a scramble to get on board first. When the last of the lifeboats had been taken there were splashes. People were throwing themselves off the deck and into the sea, where they could die on their own terms and not have to endure the terror of being in a sinking ship any longer.  This was the cause of Sebastian finding Ciel.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian had been up on deck, holding a little girl he had found crying and staring at a lifeboat down below. She had been wailing for her mother and brother, her cries lost in the din all around her. So, Sebastian had scooped the little girl up and wiped her tears. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all going to be okay...” He had said that to too many children that night, and every time it had been a lie. He took the girl to the room and put her with the other children before going back up. The room with the children was loud, reminding Sebastian of whining puppies. Loud sobs and cries, the little ones holding each other and older ones hugging them. It made Sebastian feel awful, but he would come back to them. He just wanted to find as many children as he could. He searched more, bringing each child he found back to the stateroom. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when he stumbled across a little boy hiding behind a crate, hugging a ratty stuffed bunny and sobbing hard. It killed Sebastian to see such a little child having a panic attack like this, but most of the children were when he found them. Unfortunately, this was nothing new. The boy was shaking violently, his dirty, old shirt wet with tears and snot. He was choking on his sobs, looking like he was going to vomit. Sebastian leaned down and lifted him up, extremely worried for this little baby who looked no more than twelve or thirteen.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the children squirmed and cried when he picked them up and it took Sebastian a while to get them to calm down, but this child immediately hugged him, hiding against him and sobbing. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I want my D-Daddy!” he cried, which made Sebastian’s heart break for this little thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Honey… let's find him. Do you know where he went?” He wasn’t going to keep the child with him if he could find his parents. It would be better to die with the person who loved him most by his side.</p><p> </p><p>A little hand reached out from Sebastian’s coat and pointed towards the rail and below to the sea. “M-Mommy and D-Daddy jumped….” </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian wanted to cry. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes but he blinked them away. This poor little boy had seen his parents jump to their deaths and had been left all alone. How could two adults, two adults who were supposed to prioritize their child above all, ever dare leave him behind and all alone? He found nothing to be crueler. He hugged him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry…” He murmured, starting to walk back to the stateroom where the other children were. “I’ll take care of you, Little One… You won’t have to worry about anything.” Sebastian stopped there, not wanting to tell this child any more lies. He slipped into the stateroom and instantly the cries quieted some. Of course many still did wail, but it made Sebastian happy that some found comfort in his presence. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian sat down on the bed, holding the boy on his lap, petting his head. The children flocked to him and the man did his best to hold them all, wiping away tears and kissing foreheads. They calmed down, seeing that Sebastian wasn’t panicking and assuming it was all going to be okay like Sebastian said. He was a grownup after all, and grownups knew best. </p><p> </p><p>“Deep breaths…” Sebastian spoke softly in a soothing tone, “It’ll all be okay. It’ll be over soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sir Edward, drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stateroom floods with water which causes Ciel and Sebastian to be separated from each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pitch black, not even the moon could illuminate the dark ship or the people inside. The electricity had gone out, flickering before shutting off altogether. Which made Sebastian move back to the bed to be with the children, and to escape the oncoming water. The water was extremely cold, rushing around his ankles and soaking through his shoes and socks. Sebastian tried not to show his distress and it was easy to hide as it was too dark to see anything.</p><p>“Why a-are we going back- back to the bed?” The child asked softly, tilting his head up to look at the vague blob of a man.</p><p> The poor child was cold, as frigid water, that was turning the air frigid as well. He hugged his rabbit, wanting to make sure it didn’t get cold like he was. Ciel was such a sweet child.</p><p>“There’s water… I want to keep as dry as possible.” Sebastian explained shortly, settling himself amidst the children in the bed.</p><p> He held Ciel on his lap, running his fingers through his hair, humming softly to him, but the sound was drowned out by the steady stream of water that was getting louder and faster until it was rushing into the room.</p><p>The ship was tilted drastically and it made Ciel’s ears hurt. The boy knew they were beginning to go underwater. The walls groaned and whistled as metal creaked from building water pressure. It was absolutely terrifying.</p><p> Ciel hugged his bunny, trying to see through some of the blackness, with a thumb in his mouth. The boy was quite frightened and was looking for any kind of comfort.</p><p> He rubbed the velvety ear of his rabbit, taking deep breaths through his nose.</p><p>“Hey…” Sebastian said softly so as not to scare him more. He cupped Ciel’s cheek in the palm of his hand. It was cold, but Ciel didn’t care. As a whimper came from somewhere in his throat.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, Little One. I’ve got you.” Sebastian’s voice was deep and smooth, perfectly calm. </p><p>Maybe it would be okay. Ciel didn’t need to panic if Sebastian didn’t, right?<br/>
“You p-promise not to leave me…?” Ciel’s voice shook from both the cold and anxiety. He hugged his bunny, hiding his face in its stomach fur.</p><p>“I would never leave you, or anyone else in here.” Sebastian hated how Ciel felt so insecure that he thought he was going to desert them. Where would he even go, and how would he escape? Sebastian didn’t even want to get out and live, if he was being honest, for if he did, then he would be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life. He couldn’t save all of these children and he didn’t deserve to live if they didn’t make it out with him.</p><p> </p><p>Water is a powerful force that can destroy any stone and withstand any amount of time. </p><p>Humans were weaker than stone; much weaker. Ciel fell silent, no more choked cries coming from him. Both Sebastian and Ciel could hear it; a loud groan, the ship creaking, and a loud rush of water started spilling in.</p><p>Sebastian held the child tight, pressing kisses into his wet hair, trying to comfort him. The boy cried, the last noise he made before the water flooded the room being a whimper.</p><p>“‘Bastian…”</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t see. All he felt was the freezing cold water that was stinging his eyes. As it started to fill his lungs, and numb his skin. Despite this, he swam, trying to kick his way to the surface. He didn’t know if Ciel was still with him, but he thought he was. </p><p>The boy was small and needed air more swiftly than he did. While Sebastian got to the surface, water constantly came crashing over his head and pushing him under. While Ciel was hugging him, clinging to the man and his bunny tightly.</p><p>When his head first broke through the water, Ciel sucked in air, panting and gasping. At least he had enough sense to hold his breath. Sebastian held him, while trying to avoid the icy cold water to the best of his ability. He grabbed onto anything he could find to keep himself steady and worked on getting air in his lungs.</p><p>He coughed up salt water and looked at Ciel. He could hear the boys teeth chattering in his ear over the loud water. Sebastian started kicking, using the wall as a guide. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Sebastian got them both out. While the entire time his mind filled with images of the children he had spent the last two hours with. </p><p>Tiny little August and her duck who Sir Edward had been modeled after. Alora and the way she hugged him, nuzzling into his warmth. So many sweet children were gone forever.<br/>
Finally, Sebastian got them out the door and was pressed against the wall, taking a second to breathe; hugging Ciel who was whimpering and crying.</p><p>“It’s- It’s going to be okay..” Sebastian lied.</p><p>“N-no it’s not!” Ciel clung to him, burying his face in the man’s shoulder, sobbing. “‘Bastian I’m cold!”</p><p>“I know, Honey. You’re going to get sleepy, but try and stay awake.” Sebastian grabbed onto one of the pipes overhead.</p><p>“‘Bastian…” the baby whimpered, looking up at him. “When I die… I want you to take Bunny… They deserve to live. I love them so...so much and I want them to not be scared. I know you’ll take good care of them…” Ciel offered Sebastian the soggy rabbit. The man bent his knee so Ciel had something to sit on and carefully took it.</p><p>“Of course, I will take the utmost care for them. I’ll make sure they have a warm place to sleep and get all the hugs and kisses, but…” Sebastian trailed off. </p><p>The boy whimpered and nodded before snatching the wet rabbit back, unable to stand being away from it that long. He buried his face in it’s stomach. “I love you, Bunny…” He whispered against the wet fur. “You were always there for me.... When I was sad and always made me feel better… You were my only friend…” Ciel stayed there, continuing to whisper things to his toy.</p><p>It was both sad and adorable how Ciel talked to an inanimate object, as if it were a living person, but Sebastian said nothing about it. Instead putting an arm around him and hugging him. Eventually Ciel looked up at Sebastian; unable to see anything since it was pitch black.<br/>
“T-thank you ‘Bastian…” His voice was choked and full of grim and sorrow. “You were so nice to me… you were so nice to everyone… I’m sure you’ll make lots of people happy when you get back home…”</p><p>“Little One… I don’t think I will be going home.” Sebastian pulled the both of them up higher to escape the water. “I’m going to go to Heaven with you, Baby… Remember how I told you about Sir Edward? Remember how he is going to come and make sure you get there safe? I’ll be able to go with you.”</p><p>“You- you can’t!! Who will look after Bunny if we’re both dead? ‘Bastian, you deserve to live.” Ciel said with a sob.</p><p>“So do you… everyone here did. It was just misfortune. A grave one.”</p><p>“I want to go home with you… And I want you to love me… I want hugs and someone to tell me they care… I don’t want to be useless anymore… ‘Bastian I don’t want to die… But I’m so cold… It hurts ‘Bastian…”</p><p>“I would take you home. I would love you more than anyone thought possible… I care so much about you…” Sebastian murmured as he kissed the child’s head.</p><p>Ciel started to cry again and gave Sebastian his rabbit to take with him. </p><p>It was horrible timing, really. As soon as Sebastian loosened his grip on the child more water flooded in, slamming Sebastian into the wall and knocking Ciel away. The boy screamed for him and Sebastian wanted to go after him, but his limbs felt so heavy… He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t see.</p><p>That was the last he heard from Ciel. A desperate scream that pierced the cold air and was quickly silenced by the ocean.</p><p>The rest of the event was a blur. All of it was filled with Ciel’s final scream ringing in his ears. Sebastian didn’t know what happened. Somehow he ended up on a lifeboat, clutching that stuffed rabbit in his arms and staring at the Titanic sinking, one word on his lips that he whispered over and over.</p><p>“Ciel…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Home for Sir Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cold. cold. cold. cold. drowning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did it have to be so cold and dark?</p><p> Ciel couldn’t think straight. His mind was filled with stinging pain and a loud scream that may have come from him. It rang in his ears, consuming him as one word played on loop in his brain— a name. </p><p>Sebastian…</p><p>The boy couldn’t see anything at all. He couldn’t even tell which way was up. He felt things go by, swirling in the rushing water like he was: furniture, books, pillows. Something that felt human. His lungs burned, and he wanted to take a breath so badly, but if he did, it would be his last</p><p>Ciel tried to figure out which way was up, but he had no air in his lungs, he had nothing to help him float up at all. It was all pitch black and white noise in his ears, but regardless he picked a direction and swam.</p><p>“Air... Air.. I’ll drown… I want ‘Bastian… I want Bunny…” </p><p>Down, down, down he swam— being battered by the current and items in the water, oblivious to his direction. He wanted to scream and cry, his lungs begged for air. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and took in a deep breath, his chest filling with water. Ciel tried to expel it, but it was useless to fight against the water. He was knocked into a wall, taking in another sharp lungful of water. </p><p>He had never experienced such pain. Of course, he had pinched his fingers in doors and scraped his knees before, but this was nothing like that. He wanted to scream and sob, his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and his throat stung from the salt. He was terrified and lightheaded. Maybe his vision was fading but he couldn’t tell. </p><p>His thoughts grew dim and he could feel his consciousness slipping, the last thing on his mind being Sebastian and his bunny. And just like that, the sweet little boy was gone forever. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian didn’t know what was going on, everything still moving too fast. The scream had stopped playing in his head, but if it was silent for too long he would still hear it. There had been a hospital, news reporters, and common people saying how much of a tragedy it was. But it only seemed to be a tragedy for the third class and some of the second class people on board. John Jacob Astor had died and everyone was talking about the money he left behind. The architect of the Titanic, Thomas Andrews, had perished with the others. How sad that the person that designed it made it so flawed. How sad that fifteen hundred people had died. What a waste of money that ship had been; more than seven and a half million had been poured into that creation and look what became of it. </p><p>This all disgusted Sebastian to his core. He left the hospital, carrying Ciel’s bunny with him under his arm. The man went to his estate, standing in front of the gate and staring at the vast yard. </p><p>“I want to go home with you… And I want you to love me…” Ciel’s scared, childish voice played in his head for the hundredth time. Sebastian shook his head rapidly, clearing the thoughts from his mind. He opened the gate and went into his estate, bypassing everything and its overgrown state. The man went inside, the emptiness of the place crashing down on him. Screams seemed to slowly fill the foyer, not only Ciel’s but women and children too. After he took a deep breath, once again silencing the voices, Sebastian went upstairs to his bedroom. He wanted to put Bunny in a safe place and thought on his bed, or nightstand would be a place like that. The man wanted to honor Ciel’s wishes and planned on upholding his promises. He opened the door and everything looked exactly the same as he had left it; A king-sized bed, a wardrobe, a thick carpet on the floor, and an open door that led to his bathroom. Everything was the same, except a stuffed duck sitting on his bed. </p><p>The duck was yellow with a hint of grey and orange feet. It looked wet, and exactly like the one Sir Edward was named after. A reasonable reaction to finding this duck far away from the North Atlantic where it was left would have been to scream or destroy the toy but Sebastian wasn’t in his right mind. </p><p>He drifted over to the duck, picking it up and placing a gentle kiss on the top of its head. </p><p>“Hello… I’m glad Bunny will have a friend now…” Sebastian carried the duck to the bathroom, getting a towel and wrapping it up so he could rub it dry. He carried it back and sat on the bed, holding both the stuffed animals in his lap and staring blankly at the wall, listening to the voices in his head.</p><p>“I’m having a hard time remembering… what was their name?” Sebastian had held the children close, kissing their heads.</p><p>“Sir Edward…” The blue-eyed boy murmured shyly.</p><p>“A noble name for a noble duck…”</p><p>Sebastian smiled. “Hello, Sir Edward.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sir Edward in the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I love you, Sweet Boy…” Sebastian murmured softly, leaning down a final time to press a kiss to his head. Ciel shifted, waking up slightly and murmuring something almost unintelligible around his thumb. </p><p>“‘L’ you too, ‘Bastian…” </p><p>I promised agere Ciel on my tumblr and here you go. Just a little taste.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks later</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian had been home for a while now and had settled into something of a normal life again. It was raining, storming heavily with loud thunder that rattled the windows in their frames and lightning that flashed across the sky, illuminating the driving rain. The man was sitting in an old rocking chair next to a blazing fire,  holding Bunny on his lap. Back and forth, he rocked slowly, gently rubbing the toy's worn ears. He hummed softly to it, wondering if it could hear him; of course he didn’t really think so, but what was the harm in treating it kindly? After all he had promised sweet little Ciel he would, and Sebastian really didn’t mind having someone to talk to. </p><p>Bunny didn’t necessarily look like Ciel, but it reminded Sebastian of the child nonetheless. They both were nice to hold, worn thin with eyes that held a sort of intelligence. Although, the toy couldn’t talk to Sebastian and that made him sad. He loved it regardless, especially on nights like these. Just stroking its ears and stomach, talking to it and asking questions with no concern for an answer.</p><p>He missed that child greatly. Sebastian felt so guilty for letting them all die, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. He had done everything in his ability to make sure they were comfortable. Except Ciel… Ciel had died without him nearby, without even his bunny to comfort him while he either froze to death or drowned. He should have been more careful with him, held the child until he died and kept him calm; but regret wouldn’t change that. Sebastian closed his eyes, continuing to pet the rabbit. There was nothing he could do about it now. It was too late. The boy was at the bottom of the ocean. </p><p>Outside his window there was a bright flash of lightning, flickering for a split second before it disappeared. Not even a second later, there was a crash of thunder that shook the manor, making Sebastian’s eyes fly open. A high pitched shriek came from someone in the doorway, and there was a pattering of little feet on the wood floor.</p><p> </p><p>There was a child, and he was wearing a nightgown. Not a nightshirt, but a delicate nightgown that one would find on a small girl. It was long and white with little tiny blue flowers on the hems. He whimpered and ran to Sebastian, climbing onto his lap so he could hide his face in Sebastian’s chest. In the boy’s hand was Bunny, and it seemed to look up at Sebastian with knowing eyes. </p><p>Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close and taking a deep breath. </p><p>“Ciel…?” He was having the hardest time believing that it was the boy he lost on the Titanic sitting in his lap right now.</p><p>“...Yes, ’Bastian…?” A small, muffled voice came from the child who shivered, curling closer to the man. </p><p>Many things rushed through Sebastian’s mind. Why was he here? How was he here? Hadn’t he died? Why was Ciel in his house? None of it made sense and he wanted to ask so many questions, but the child was scared of the storm and positively rattled— right now was definitely not the time. Sebastian kissed the top of his head, rocking him slowly in the chair.<br/>“You’re okay, Little One…” He said softly, “It’s just a storm. Don’t listen to it, Baby.” He looked around for a blanket to wrap the child in. Sitting on top of the hearth was a fuzzy, soft pink blanket that Sebastian hadn’t seen before.. He leaned forward to take it, with Ciel gripping his shirt tightly. After he grabbed the blanket, he swaddled Ciel in it nice and cozy. Safe. The boy cuddled against his chest, holding his bunny close. </p><p>“‘Missed you, ‘Bastian… Thank you for looking after Bunny… They say you did an amazing job and that they feel loved…” Ciel yawned, looking up, his head resting on the man’s chest and taking long, deep breaths of his scent. </p><p>“Of course, Baby. I would do it again anytime…” Sebastian smiled down at him, running his fingers through his hair. It was just as soft and silky as he remembered it. All of Ciel was how he remembered it, down to the way he rubbed the paws on Bunny, to the way he smelled of vanilla. Of course there were several differences as well. The boy wasn’t wearing old clothes and his skin wasn’t smudged with dirt. He seemed lighter too, not physically but emotionally. Maybe it was because they weren’t on a ship doomed to sink, but rather cuddling by a fire.</p><p>“I missed you so much… I’m happy you’re here, Honey…”</p><p>A small smile spread across Ciel’s face and he hid his face against the man just before another crash of thunder rattled the windows. A shriek came from the boy and he jumped, clinging to Sebastian, gripping his white shirt in his little fist and a whimper coming from his lips.</p><p>“Shhh, Baby… You’re okay…” Sebastian lifted Ciel up more so the boy could rest his head on his shoulder. Ciel did, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and holding his bunny tight. The man continued to rock him, humming softly and rubbing slow, soothing circles on Ciel’s back. </p><p>After a while the child did calm down, and he was able to block out the rumbling thunder and flashes of lightning outside. Ciel’s thumb had made its way into his mouth but Sebastian paid no mind. Whatever Ciel needed to do to feel safe was perfectly fine with him. He kept rocking him, still humming softly, stroking his hair and occasionally pressing a gentle kiss to his head. </p><p>Sebastian wasn’t sure when the storm died down as he was too wrapped up in giving the sweet little child his undivided attention. Ciel had fallen asleep too, his thumb still in his mouth and the rabbit held loosely in his hand, the same one that belonged to the thumb in his mouth. He didn’t move him, preferring just to lean back and let him rest undisturbed. </p><p>“I love you, Sweet Boy…” Sebastian murmured softly, leaning down a final time to press a kiss to his head. Ciel shifted, waking up slightly and murmuring something almost unintelligible around his thumb. </p><p>“‘L’ you too, ‘Bastian…” </p><p>And he went right back to sleep, leaving a very happy Sebastian. He stayed for a long time, listening to the soft, steady breathing of the child and to the sound of rain dripping from trees and birds starting to chirp again. Sebastian didn’t remember falling asleep, but he did, and as he was in that lovely place between wakefulness and sleep he heard something. A quiet voice that sounded like it came from a young girl. </p><p>“Thank you, Sebastian…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sir Edward, an Author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian decides to sit down and write stories for children with the help of Bunny and Sir Edward</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for Viv for editing!! https://twitter.com/DeadAFnightmare?s=20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sebastian woke up Ciel was gone; all that was left was Bunny on his lap, held close to his chest. He didn’t mind this as he often slept with the toy held close to him but he felt a deep emptiness in him that Ciel wasn’t there to fill like he had in his dream. Sebastian stood, gently setting the bunny down in the rocking chair and walking to his room. He bathed and dressed, thinking of Ciel the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about the comfort he had given the frightened child. How he had held the boy, rocked him, and kissed him softly. Sebastian had been too shocked at seeing the child to properly think of what was going on. He was pretty sure it was a dream but he didn’t remember falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p>What mostly bothered him was how Ciel seemed to trust him irrevocably. It made no sense; Sebastian had let him die a horrible death. Maybe Ciel was just sweet like that or maybe he was just a dream and Sebastian’s brain had just made him how he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Regardless of what it was Sebastian felt guilty. He didn’t deserve that trust. Sebastian went back to his room, picking up Bunny, and held them. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why he was here?” He asked the stuffie, taking it to his desk and setting it down on the surface. “Or how he was here? Was it a dream? Or am I just going insane?” </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after he sat down, looking at the toy. It said nothing to him, which made the man frown. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure why I expected a response…” He sighed softly, pulling out a notebook as well as a fountain pen. “Bunny, do you remember those stories I told the children?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, there was no answer but the man didn’t really mind. He felt like the rabbit was listening anyway. It wasn’t Bunny’s fault they didn’t have a working mouth. “What if I wrote them down? I want to be able to help other children not to be so scared and I want to help them calm down when things aren’t going so great. I think that is a great purpose in life… Much better than a railroad company... Maybe if I did write stories for children I could give them a fond memory to pass down to their children. I would very much like that…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly, petting the bunny. “Will you help me? We can write Sir Edward into them as well.” Sebastian retrieved the duck from where he had first put him. The two stuffed animals sat together, leaning on each other. </p><p> </p><p>“What would we write about?” </p><p> </p><p>Why was he talking to inanimate objects? Why was he asking questions with open-ended answers? That made absolutely no sense! It did make him feel nice, though; as if he was being polite and giving them something to think about. </p><p> </p><p>“What if we put Ciel in it? He did love to be put in stories. We can send him on adventures he never got to go on and when the sweet little thing comes home he can go to bed by a warm fire…” Sebastian trailed off, quietly picking up his pen and opening the book. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he deserves that…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In which Sebastian loses his marbles a bit more.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’s so guilty and sad. Poor man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for editing Lune!! You’re amazing!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Sebastian considered Bunny to be his friend was a bit concerning, but true. The rabbit had started out as just that; a rabbit, but now it was something more. It reminded him so much of Ciel, as if the small child was Bunny. It did not matter to him that the toy did not move or speak. The man was lonely and found solace in the idea of Ciel being the little rabbit. He would read stories to Bunny and sit with him in the rocking chair, petting it and complimenting the toy. At night, dreams would come, and they were almost exactly like Sebastian’s daytime life, except, Ciel was there with him. </p><p>Sometimes, he knew they were dreams, but other times they were so very real. Sebastiancould feel Ciel gently kissing his jaw, or smell that sweet, childish smell of vanilla. While in others, Cielwas just a sound, a happy giggle, or him calling out for his ‘Bastian. </p><p>Sebastian wished he dreamt of Ciel every night, but his visions were inconsistent. Most nights the child was the star of the dream, but, of course, there were exceptions when Sebstian dreamt of the R.M.S. Titanic. It always started the same way; Sebastian on the upper deck in the afternoon, watching a little boy play with his toy rabbit quite a ways away. The child was so gentle and innocent. Then, the dream would shift, and Ciel was the rabbit, resting in Sebastian’s arms and talking to him, telling him all about the adventures he went on with Sir Edward. Afterwards, when Ciel was done with his story, the cabin room would flood, drowning them both, Ciel’s scream still ringing in Sebastian’s ears. </p><p>He did not let the nightmares get to him. Instead, he decided to focus on the good ones, writing his stories based on them. With those stories, he made books and published them. Not many sold. That didn’t bother Sebastian, however, as he already held a stable job, with quite a large sum of money. He did wish he was able to give more children stories, though. Perhaps, if he wrote more they would gain popularity. Until then, Sebastain would focus on his real work. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Bastian…?” A small voice came from the doorway in the parlor. Sebastian looked up, a small smile spreading across his face. </p><p>“Yes, Little One?” He held his arms out to Ciel, pleased when the boy ran to him and climbed on his lap. He put his arms around the man, snuggling into him. </p><p>“‘Bastian, I didn’t know you have a kitty!” He stared up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Only then did Sebastian notice the child’s runny nose, watering eyes, and slight rash present upon his throat and cheeks. </p><p>He nodded slowly, “Yes… I do...” Sebastian wiped Ciel’s face with a handkerchief and tilted his head back to look at the red splotches on his pale skin. Ciel complied, being a good child and tilting his head back for Sebastian to see better. They did not look too bad, but the red blots worried Sebastian, regardless. </p><p>“Her name is Diana… Honey, are you allergic to kitties at all?”</p><p>Ciel nodded shamefully. “Yes… But she was awfully pretty. I couldn’t help it…”</p><p>“I know, but we need to make sure you won’t get hurt while you're with me. That’s the last thing I want to ever happen to you, Baby.” He gently pet Ciel’s head. </p><p>“Okay…” The child nodded, not fully understanding. “But I’m not hurt?”</p><p>“You got a rash on your throat and cheeks. Is it hard to breathe at all?”</p><p>Ciel nodded. “Yes.. A little bit, but I’m okay..”</p><p>“No, Honey, I don’t want you to have breathing issues…” Despite how the two situations were not connected at all, Sebastian was painfully reminded of poor, little Ciel drowning. How scared he must have been as he was choked by the ocean. He never wanted Ciel to experience anything remotely close to that ever again. </p><p>“I’m sorry, ‘Bastian…” Ciel lowered his head shamefully once more. </p><p>“No, no. It’s nothing to be sorry for, Darling. I know how cute Diana is, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” The man rubbed circles on the child’s back in an attempt to soothe him. It worked and Ciel looked up at him, tentatively kissing his jaw.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Editors: </p><p>Viv:@deadafnightmare<br/>Kii: @GauteuAuCiel<br/>Squeaky: @sneezlethemouse<br/>Thighs: @bastianthighs</p><p> If you enjoyed please leave a comment or a Kudo! I adore hearing from y'all. Put in a comment on what you think will happen next. I love hearing your theories!! Love all of y'all lots and I hope you get to touch tiddies!!! Message, follow, or send an ask on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>